Amelia Grace
by soul-wanderer94
Summary: When a case about murdered families comes up where the children have been abused by their parents the team stumbles across one little girl that is about to change JJ's and Emily's life. - established Jemily, rated T for mentions of abuse and probably sexual content in future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, it's official: I'm going to write my first multi-chapter Jemily fic. I can't promise you it will be that long but I'm so excited about this storyline and hope you'll love it just as much!  
As always I really appreciate reviews because they motivate me and help me to make my stories better + you can always make suggestions for upcoming chapters!  
Anyway, here we go, enjoy reading!**

* * *

„What do we have Garcia? " Hotch asked once the team was gathered around the table. It had been a slow week for them so far but that was about to change when they saw Garcia's serious face as she was about to tell them about their newest case.

"Three families have been found murdered at their homes within the past 3 weeks in Jacksonville. The children all showed signs of abuse and the autopsies showed fractures that were never medically treated. They all died from a single shot in the chest. The police is currently looking for potential suspects." When Garcia stopped her explanation it was silent for a moment until JJ voiced what they all thought.  
"Oh god, this is horrible." Her voice was quiet and it was clearly visible that the case made her uncomfortable even after all the years of working with the BAU.

"The common link seems to be the abuse of the children. It can be assumed that one of the parents has been abusive and that leads us to the assumption that our unsub might have suffered from abuse in his childhood as well and now he wants to safe those children from what he went through." Spencer was the first one to analyze the case at hand and the others nodded in agreement until Hotch spoke up once again.  
"Alright, wheels up in 30, it will be a short flight." With that they all began to file out except for Emily who stayed behind with JJ.

"Are you ok?" She shot a concerned look towards her partner and girlfriend and rested one of her hands on the blonde's shoulder.  
"You know it's always more difficult when children are involved. I will be ok once we found whoever is doing this." JJ allowed herself to lean into the brunette for a moment before taking a deep breath and gesturing Emily to get going.

The flight was mostly spent in silence as they all read through the files Garcia had given them while Emily continued to reassuringly rub calming circles onto the back of JJ's hand with her thumb.  
Every once in a while Spencer would come up with new conclusions or information until they were told that they would land within the next 10 minutes.  
Luckily the local police department was close to the airport and they should go straight to work once they had been assigned to a conference room.

"Ok, I want Reid and Emily to work on a geographic profile and JJ and Morgan to interview friends and neighbours of the victims. Rossi and I are going to talk to the locals and try to work on a full profile of our suspect. I want us to meet up again at 4pm." Hotch ordered after taking a glance at his watch, noticing that it would give them enough time to work on their tasks.

"Stay safe." Emily gently pulled JJ aside for a moment and gave her a small kiss, something they always did when one of them was in the field without the other. At first Hotch had been concerned their relationship would affect their jobs but he had soon come to realize that they remained professional and that's why he granted them their small moments when they weren't out in the field, knowing they both needed it.

* * *

Emily and Reid were still discussing the map they had worked on when the rest of the team began to file into the conference room again and it was only then that they noticed how much time had really passed while they had been marking locations on the map.

When Emily turned around she found JJ already standing behind her with two coffees in her hand.  
"I thought you could need it after the work with our little nerd." She smirked knowingly and handed her one of the cups which Emily gratefully accepted to find it was just the way she liked her coffee.  
"Thanks, we didn't really have a break and I think we'll be in for a longer night so caffeine is very welcome." She smiled at the blonde as they all began to gather in front of the map to exchange their newest information.

"The friends of the families all said they never noticed anything. They seemed to be low-key and nice people in public and never raised any suspicions. The neighbours of the Miller family said their two daughters seemed a little shy and introvert and it seemed to be the same with the other children which is nothing unusual considering they were abused." JJ started to share what they had found out during their interviews and looked over to Morgan and gestured him to tell them about the rest.

"We seem to have found the common link though. Friends or other family members mentioned that the families were all members of a local church which could be where they met our unsub." Morgan shot the team a knowing look and that's when Hotch spoke up as well.  
"We asked Garcia to run a background check on the families' social lives and her results support yours. Only two of the children were at the same preschool so we can mostly rule this out as the link between them." While he had been talking Reid had already scanned the map again and marked the church that was right in the area they had pinpointed as the radius their unsub acted in.

"The geographic profile fits into this theory as well. We should ask Garcia if she can run a background check of the church members and see if the families were friends with the same person." Reid suggested and the others nodded while Morgan was already calling the tech analyst again.  
"If we're right about the church we might be able to find our unsub within the next 72 hours and stop the murders." This time it was Rossi to speak up and they all hoped he was right about this because neither of them wanted more victims than they already had.

Once Garcia had received her new orders they decided to call it a night since there wasn't much they could do until they had a list of potential unsubs and they all gladly went to the hotel to get their much needed rest before they would start working again bright and early the next morning.

"I really hope we're going to find this guy soon." JJ sighed as she and Emily walked towards the car to head to the hotel and reached out her hand for Emily to take.  
"Trust me, so do I. This man needs to be stopped as soon as possible." Emily replied and squeezed JJ's hand in a comforting manner before opening the car for them and as they drove off she prayed that this case would be over soon, not only because of the children but also because she knew JJ had a hard time as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Due to the fact that my netbook was acting up again I couldn't write this chapter until today and I'm so glad that I can write again!  
This chapter is the longest thing I've written in one session and I'm quite proud of that. Since I couldn't split it into two chapters I'll give it to you as one but please take note that my usual chapters are mostly around half as long. I just felt the need to cover some basics for this story and hope you like it!  
My "case writing" skills aren't the best but I really tried to make this plausible even though it isn't too essential for this story.  
Anyway, enjoy reading and please review because it usually makes me update faster!**

* * *

The next day Garcia was already able to gave them the final information they needed in order to catch their unsub.  
The background checks on the church members had resulted in her finding a guy who had been abused as a child without anyone noticing or helping him. He was also known to reach out to the kids seeing as he was the leader of a children's group at church.

Figuring out they would check out his home they all left the police station at around 8 am but their hopes to find him there were shattered when they found the apartment empty.  
Just as they were about to leave Hotch got another call from the police department telling him that the unsub was spotted in a nearby neighbourhood by a local patrol and Hotch was quick in assuring him they would be on their way within the next minutes.

Upon their arrival around 15 minutes later they quickly spotted the car the unsub was assumedly driving and they all got their vests on and collected in front of their car.  
"I want Emily and Morgan to cover the back door and JJ and Reid to go upstairs. Rossi and I will cover the first floor. You tell me when you are positioned." Hotch gestured towards Emily and Morgan which both nodded and both started making their way through the backyard of the house.

When they were all positioned they entered the house and started searching it for the family and their unsub.  
Mere seconds after they had entered the living room Hotch began to shout.  
"Josh Davis, drop your weapon." He scanned the room while aiming his own gun at the man and found what he assumed were the parents laying on the floor in a pool of their own blood.  
"I can't. I'm not finished here." Josh frantically spoke up and looked around, apparently looking for something.

By now Rossi and Hotch had both noticed that there was no child in the room and wondered if he had been about to look for him or her before they had arrived at the house.  
While they tried to take Josh Davis down Emily and Morgan had joined them in the living room while JJ and Reid were still scanning the rooms upstairs after having heard the unsubs words that he wasn't finished yet.

Reid was currently in the bedroom when JJ heard small whimpers coming from the closet of the child's bedroom.  
Carefully walking through the room she bent down in front of it and noticed a small girl cowering in the corner of the closet. She was obviously terrified and started shaking even more when she saw JJ appearing in front of her.

"Hey, you don't need to be afraid. I'm here to help you, ok? My name is Jennifer and I'm from the police." She shot the young girl a warm smile, deciding it was easier for her to understand if she told her that she was from the police.  
At this the girl carefully looked up from her spot in the closet but was still unsure whether to trust the woman in front of her or not.  
"Do you want to tell me your name?" JJ asked after a moment and watched as the girl tried to build up the courage to speak.  
"Lia." She meekly whispered and looked at JJ with big eyes. She figured the girl couldn't be any older than 4 and her heart broke when she saw the bruises covering her little arms and legs.  
"That's a great name Lia. Would it be ok if you come out and let me take you outside?" JJ's voice remained calm and after thinking for a moment the little girl leaped into JJ's arms, feeling that she could trust the woman enough to go with her.

Before they left the room JJ figured she should look for a jacket for the girl and she soon found a cardigan that seemed a little too small for her but she knew it was better than nothing.  
Just as they were about to leave Lia spoke up frantically and looked back into her room.  
"Teddy." She exclaimed with tears pooling in her eyes and JJ quickly understood that she was looking for a stuffed animal.  
"Is it the one lying on your bed?" JJ asked as she spotted a teddy bear and as she nodded she quickly went over to the bed and grabbed the teddy before handing it to the girl.  
Hugging it tightly they carefully made their way downstairs, JJ checking if it was safe to pass the hall.  
Seeing that the team was currently handcuffing the unsub she pressed the little girl a little closer to her to protect her from seeing what was going on.

Once they were outside she saw the team emerging from the house as well and looked up when she noticed Emily walking towards her.  
When Emily shot a concerned look towards the girl in her arms JJ quietly spoke up.  
"She was hiding in her closet and she told me her name was Lia." It didn't take Emily long to notice the bruises as well and her serious expression was met with a sad one from JJ.  
"We didn't make it in time." Emily confirmed what JJ had already suspected but her heart still dropped at the thought of the little girl losing her parents, mostly because she worried about what was going to happen with her now that she was alone.  
Just as JJ was about to speak up again Reid approached the pair and began informing them about the situation.

"I just called Garcia to give me some info about the family. Her name is Amelia Grace and she is 4 years old. The Parkers don't have any relatives and it seems that Amelia doesn't have any godparents either." He explained after pointing towards the girl who was still clinging to JJ.  
"Oh god." JJ managed to whisper and subconsciously began rubbing Amelia's back. "What is going to happen with her?" Her voice was laced with sadness and Emily immediately pulled her into a half hug and reassuringly squeezed her free hand.  
"I already called social service. They will probably place her in a children's home for now until they find a new family for her." Hotch said as he walked up to them after having heard their conversation.  
"She's been through so much Hotch, this is not fair." Tears were now pooling in JJ's eyes and Emily sensed there was something on her mind but couldn't quite pinpoint it yet.  
"I know it isn't JJ, but it's the standard procedure in such cases." He said before walking away, Reid following him straight after.

There was a moment of silence between the two female agents before JJ voiced her thoughts.  
"We can't let this happen, Em." By now she could barely hold back the tears and it was then that Emily understood what she was implying.  
"JJ." She carefully spoke up with one hand resting on the small of her girlfriend's back. "This is a lot of responsibility." It was all she could say before she was interrupted by a rather upset JJ.  
"I know it is. But she doesn't deserve this. Not when she can have a stable home." Her eyes were now pleading with Emily who let out a small sigh in return.  
She knew JJ was right but was also worried that it was a hasty decision but when she looked at the small and scared girl she could understand where all of this was coming from.  
They had often talked about having kids sometime in the future, especially JJ had often voiced those wishes but Emily had never considered things to happen this way.

"You are right, but we should nevertheless talk this through especially with Hotch, ok? But at first we should get her checked out at the hospital." Emily's gaze dropped from JJ to Amelia and despite the situation a small smile appeared on her face because the view of JJ holding the little girl seemed so natural and made her heart grow in ways she didn't think were possible.  
It was then that Amelia hesitantly turned around to look at Emily before looking back at JJ with an insecure look on her face.  
"Jenny?" Her small voice brought JJ back into the moment and she couldn't help but smile at the nickname.  
"It's ok Lia, this is Emily. She's my friend and we will go to the hospital together, alright?" After a moment of contemplation the girl nodded ever so slightly even though she didn't quite understand what was going on.

"Do you think we can get the car seat from her parents' car?" It was something that only occurred to her now and she hoped they would be able to get her to the hospital safely.  
"I'll go and look for the keys and see what we can do while you talk to Hotch, ok?" After receiving a nod from her Emily began walking towards the house while JJ walked over to Hotch to tell him what they had discussed.  
At first his face held the same expression as Emily's when she had proposed the idea but his features softened when JJ began to explain herself and he reluctantly agreed after telling her they would nevertheless have to talk to the social worker and that he would tell social services to meet them at the hospital.

20 minutes later they found themselves sitting in the ER of the hospital and waiting for a doctor with Amelia sitting on JJ's lap, still clutching her teddy tightly.  
They had told her that the doctor would take a look at her bruises and at first she had seemed to be ok but when the doctor walked in and asked her to sit down on the bed she shrieked and refused to let go of JJ.  
Understanding that she was afraid of strangers, especially men, JJ agreed on sitting down with the girl while the doctor carefully examined her.  
"So far I can say that the bruises are already healing but I will give you a balm to apply on them to make them go away a little quicker. I would like to x-ray her though to make sure she doesn't have any broken bones." At this JJ simply nodded and was glad that she was allowed to stay with her, knowing the girl wouldn't be able to remain still otherwise.

A few minutes later they were back in the small room of the ER where the doctor told JJ about the results while Emily talked to the social worker that had just arrived.  
"It seems like she had a sprained wrist and a broken leg that weren't treated properly. It's both healed now though but in case she has any pain in the future you should come back with her so we can take a further look. Until then she should be fine and is cleared to go home." Upon hearing the word home Amelia started clutching JJ's shirt and breathing heavily.  
"No home, please no home." She began sobbing and JJ did her best to soothe her. "It's ok sweetie, you're not going back home. We're just going to pick up some things and then you will stay with Emily and me, is that ok?" JJ gently ran her fingers through the girl's unruly brown hair and waited for her to reply.  
"Ye-yes." She hiccupped after a while and with that they walked outside to meet Emily who was already waiting for them.

Without having to ask Emily began telling her what the social worker had told her.  
"Thanks to Hotch social services agreed that she can stay with us until they make further decisions. Someone is going to come over in the next few days though and will check if the house is appropriate for a child and they will talk to both of us as well." At this JJ let out a relieved sigh as they both started heading towards the car again.

While Emily started driving JJ told her that they needed to stop by at the Parker's house to grab a few things for Amelia and not long after that they found themselves looking around the house to see what they would need for the next few days.  
"She barely has appropriate or fitting clothes Em. I think we need to go shopping tomorrow." It pained JJ to see how little their parents had seemed to care about her as she grabbed a few shirts and trousers and pj's while telling Amelia that she should pick some of her favourite toys to take with her. Seeing as she barely had any toys it was a quick decision and when Emily emerged from the bathroom with the girl's toothbrush and toothpaste they both made their way home after a rather long and exhausting day.

When they arrived home Amelia was barely awake and JJ gently carried her inside the house and towards the spare bedroom to settle her down for a nap.  
It took her a while to settle the little girl down though but after a lot of reassurances that she would be right down the hall when she woke up she had finally fallen asleep and the sight of her curled up made JJ's love for her grow even further.

Walking into the living room she watched Emily settling down on the couch and quickly came to rest next to her before leaning into her side.  
"Is she asleep now?" Emily quietly asked and scanned JJ's features that clearly showed signs of exhaustion.  
"Yes, she was reluctant and afraid but I promised her we would be there when she woke up." She let out a small sigh and cuddled even closer when Emily wrapped an arm around her waist.  
"That's good; she needs the sleep after all that happened." She could only imagine how exhausted the girl must be and knew they all needed some energy for the upcoming days.

"We still need to tell her about her parents Em. And we need to talk about the situation." JJ whispered after a while and Emily simply pulled her closer and softly kissed the side of her forehead in response.  
"Yeah, I know. But what matters now is that she is safe and gets some sleep. Let's talk about the rest later." She reassured JJ and the blonde let herself relax for the first time in hours, knowing Emily was right, they would take one step at a time.


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all I need to thank you for all the favourites/follows and for the positive feedback I got so far - I'm glad you're enjoying this story. I just love writing it and had to cut this chapter short or else I probably would've never stopped writing at all!  
Anyway, I got a little bit planned out already and hope you like this chapter just as much!**

* * *

It was 2 hours later, JJ was currently preparing dinner for them, when they heard crying coming from the spare bedroom and JJ immediately guessed that Amelia must have had a nightmare.  
"Can you check on her Em?" She turned towards Emily who nodded in reply and got up to see what was going on.

Walking into the room she saw Amelia clutching her teddy while tears were streaming down her cheeks.  
"Hey sweetie, what is going on? Did you have a bad dream?" Emily gently sat down on the bed and let the girl get used to her presence. Ever since they had found her JJ had been the one to comfort her but she hoped Amelia would be able to trust her as well.  
At first she seemed to eye her suspiciously as she cowered against the wall but after a moment she sniffled and nodded hesitantly and let Emily pull her onto her lap.

"It's ok now; it was just a bad dream. You're safe here." She soothed her while gently running her hand over her small back. It was only then that she noticed how thin she really was and she wondered when she had eaten properly for the last time.  
"Hey, JJ is currently cooking spaghetti, are you hungry?" At this the girls eyes lit up ever so slightly as she looked up at Emily.  
"Yes." She nodded but at the same time rubbed her eyes and Emily guessed she must still be tired so she figured it would be best if she got changed already.  
"Alright, I think dinner will be finished in a few minutes, how about you get into your pj's already?" Again Amelia only nodded and it dawned on Emily that the little girl probably wasn't used to talk to people.

As she tried to help her get changed she noticed that the shirt would barely provide her with any warmth and decided she would get her one of JJ's shirts even though it would be too large on her.  
"Come Lia, I think we should sneak into JJ's closet and steal a shirt for you, how does that sound?" She smiled at the girl that was now settled on her hip and for the first time she heard a small giggle coming from her and it made her smile even more since she seemed to finally feel a little more comfortable around them.  
Raiding through one of the drawers they found several shirts and Emily let her choose one to wear. She quickly decided on a sleep shirt with a sheep on it, to this day Emily hadn't quite understood why JJ was loving it this much, and together they went into the kitchen were JJ was already waiting for them.

"Oh hey, I see someone has found my favourite sleep shirt." She smiled at Amelia and how the shirt was ending just above her knees and again the little girl began to giggle ever so slightly.  
"So, who is hungry?" She asked and heard a small "me" coming from Amelia and saw Emily nodding in reply.  
JJ had wisely brought a pillow from the living room for Amelia to sit on and together they started eating in comfortable silence, watching as Amelia started digging into her spaghetti.

Half an hour later, after stopping by at the bathroom, they began to settle her down for the night and JJ was glad that they had packed a few small books to read to her.  
That's how she found herself sitting on the bed with Amelia cuddled to her side while Emily sat on the floor, leaning against the frame and listening to JJ reading the bedtime story.  
When they noticed that she had fallen asleep JJ gently tucked her in and they both quietly retreated from the room and left the door slightly ajar so the light would still shine into it.

"I really hope she stays settled for the night." JJ sighed as they both walked down the hall towards their bedroom.  
"So do I. I'm really tired and tomorrow will be another busy day." With that they both got changed and ready for bed and once they were under the covers JJ instinctively snuggled up against Emily's side, her head resting on her chest and one of her legs lazily draped across one of hers.

"Thank you Em." She murmured after a moment of silence and let out a small sigh as Emily continued running her fingers through her hair.  
"What for?" The words had taken her by surprise and she wondered what was on the blonde's mind right now.  
"For agreeing on taking her with us. I don't know what I would have done if they would have placed her into a child's home or foster care." Her voice grew quiet and thoughtful and she subconsciously held tighter onto Emily.

"It's alright JJ. I wouldn't have wanted that either and you're really great with her." It was rare that Emily displayed her feelings but JJ could tell that Amelia had grown close to her already.  
"So are you Em. I noticed how you made her smile even after all she's been through." After this they both grew quiet as they thought about the little girl sleeping down the hall and after turning the lights off for the night JJ leaned up and kissed Emily ever so gently goodnight hoping they would be able to get some sleep before Amelia would wake up again.

Their sleep was interrupted though when JJ heard sniffles coming from the door of their bedroom and when she carefully sat up she saw Amelia standing there with unruly hair and her teddy in one arm.  
"Jenny." She whispered with a tearstained voice and it broke JJ's heart to see her like this.  
"Come here sweetie." JJ replied in a loving tone and waited until the girl had climbed onto the bed to let her slip under the covers between her and Emily who was awake by now as well.  
"Can't sleep." Was all she said as she clung onto JJ's shirt at which JJ gently draped her arm around her in an attempt to comfort her.  
"Emily and I are right next to you Lia; you can go back to sleep, ok?" It was only then that the girl seemed to relax a little and finally slipped back into a more peaceful sleep when Emily entwined her fingers with JJ's resting on Amelia's back.  
"You would make a great mum." Emily quietly spoke into the darkness after a while and her words made JJ's heart flutter because she knew how difficult this subject was for her.  
For a moment she found herself speechless but once she found her voice again she settled for the one thing that just felt right to say.  
"I love you Em." Her voice was laced with emotions and her eyes welled up with tears as she said it but Emily nevertheless understood what she wanted to convey and simply leaned over to her to gently kiss her.  
"I love you too, always." She murmured in reply and with that they both finally settled down again and this time their sleep was uninterrupted while Amelia felt safe in between the two of them.

* * *

**Feedback always makes me happy, I love hearing your thoughts guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here I am again with the next update and I can't even describe how much I enjoy writing this story. I was about to split this chapter because I noticed how long it was getting but decided to give it to you as one as a thank you for the favourite/follows and reviews!  
Constructive feedback is always welcome and I love hearing from you guys because reading your reviews motivated me to write this!  
Now enjoy the new chapter and tell me what you think (:**

* * *

"Hey sweetheart, it's time to get up. Breakfast is waiting." JJ softly woke up Amelia the next morning who was still lying in hers and Emily's bed.  
At first the little girl wasn't moving but after a while JJ heard her mumbling quietly and she figured that she wasn't much of a morning person. When she slowly opened her eyes JJ smiled down at her because in that moment she reminded her of Emily when she wasn't quite awake yet.  
Her green, brown eyes started scanning the surroundings and for a moment she was confused which didn't go unnoticed by JJ.

"It's alright Lia, you're still with Emily and me and I think she's already waiting for us." She shot Amelia another smile and opened her arms to take her into the kitchen.  
As they sat down and started eating their pancakes Emily told her that the social worker had called while she had woken up Amelia.  
"She asked if she could come around in an hour and I agreed. She said there was a cancelled appointment and I think it's good to talk to her as soon as possible." She went to explain and JJ nodded while swallowing a piece of her pancake.

"It's fine. I will just get Lia dressed and maybe we can go to the mall if everything goes well. Hotch gave us some free time and we only need to turn in our reports by the end of the week." JJ voiced her thoughts and looked over to Lia and then back to Emily.  
"Sounds good. I will clean up a little while you two get ready, alright?" Again JJ nodded and once they were all finished eating JJ took Amelia back to the bedroom to get her dressed.

It took JJ some time to find appropriate clothes but she eventually settled on a white dress and a pair of brown tights since it was only slightly too small. The next problem was the girl's unruly hair and it took a lot of patience and reassurance to calm her enough to actually brush her hair and pull it into a simple ponytail.  
"Here we go." She exclaimed once they were finished and let out a small sigh. "Now how about we take your toys and go to the living room where you can play?" Amelia only nodded and together they made their way back down the hall and JJ got her settled on the living room floor where she could spread out her toys.

It wasn't long until the doorbell rang and Emily was quick in letting the social worker in.  
"Hello, I'm Melissa Fields from social services, we have talked on the phone earlier." She reached out her hand and Emily shook it as she introduced herself and JJ.  
"I'm Emily Prentiss and this is Jennifer Jareau, my partner. And yes, you talked to me on the phone." She smiled at the woman in front of her and led her towards the living room where they settled down on the couch.  
"Alright, I talked to Agent Hotchner yesterday and he told me that you are interested in taking custody of Amelia Parker, is that right?" At this JJ and Emily looked at each other and then Amelia before JJ answered the question.

"Yes, it is. We want to give her the stable home she needs." She went to explain and noticed a light tap on her knee only to see Amelia stand in front of her with a shy expression on her face.  
"Can I colour Jenny?" Lia quietly asked, obviously a little scared of the woman she didn't know.  
"Of course sweetie, just let me get you something real quick." She said and walked into their office to grab some paper and the few pencils she could find and handed them to Lia.

Watching the interaction between them the social worker picked up the conversation again.  
"I see you have already formed a bond with her but I also want you to understand that this could be a longer process depending on the situation and judges. Amelia will need a lot of care and has special needs due to the abuse of her parents. May I ask how you were planning to manage this with your jobs?" Emily was about to reply but was cut off by JJ who started speaking before her.

"I'm aware that she needs stability and have already considered taking a leave from work for a few months until she's ready to go to preschool." At this Emily looked at her and her expression held a hint of surprise as she heard about JJ's plans.  
"So I take it you are serious about this? In this case I'll look further into everything and make an appointment at the court if you agree with that." Emily and JJ watched as she wrote something into her file before looking up at them again.

"Would it be ok if I talk to Amelia as well?" She nodded over to where the girl was colouring and after receiving a nod from both of them she went to sit down next to her.  
"Hello Amelia, I'm Melissa. May I ask what you are drawing?" The social worker smiled at the girl and waited for her to reply.  
"Jenny." Was all she said without looking up from the paper and Melissa took it as her sign to ask her what she wanted to know.  
"So you like her, huh?" Upon hearing this Amelia looked towards JJ and then Emily before answering.  
"Uh huh, she is nice to me. Emily too." It put a smile on both of their faces to hear her reply and took it as a good sign that she felt comfortable around them.

"That's great; I bet you can have lots of fun with them." She now reassured the girl and both Emily and JJ seemed to be relieved that Melissa seemed so nice and understanding.  
"I don't want go home again." Amelia then whispered in fear as she seemed to sense what was going on around her. As soon as the words had left her mouth she got up and stumbled towards JJ while tears started making their way down her face.

Burying her face in JJ's shirt she let the blonde comfort her while Melissa spoke up again.  
"I'm not here to take you home again Amelia, don't worry." She went to explain the situation to her before addressing JJ and Emily again.  
"From what I've seen so far I would say there's no problem with her staying with you and there's a good chance the judges will see that as well. I will call you when I made the appointment and went through the files, alright?" She smiled at both of them and Emily got up to let her out while JJ continued soothing a still crying Amelia.  
"It's ok now Lia. Melissa said you can stay with us, is that ok?" At this the girl finally looked up again and JJ carefully wiped away the tears from her cheeks and smiled at her.

When Amelia nodded JJ pulled her close again and let out a relieved sigh.  
"I heard someone wanted to go shopping?" Emily eased the situation as she re-entered the living room and watched as two pairs of eyes looked at her.  
"How does that sound Lia? I'm sure we will be able to find you some pretty new dresses and maybe even some new toys." For the first time Amelia's eyes lit up in excitement in disbelief and JJ guessed that she never really had been shopping before.

When she nodded first hesitantly then more eager Emily couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her lips and together they got ready to head to the mall.  
"I'm glad she can stay with us." JJ quietly spoke up while Amelia got into her shoes and allowed herself to lean into Emily for a moment.  
"Yeah, I think it went rather well. I also think we should figure out what we need while we're on our way because I'm certain it will be more than just clothes and toys." She smirked and JJ nodded in agreement.  
"You are right; the spare bedroom needs to become more kid friendly." JJ smiled and together they got onto their way to get everything they would need.

At the mall they soon found a store with clothes and figured they would simply start there even though they still had to find out what exactly they would need.  
"She definitely needs a new jacket and some basics. How about I look for them while you go and let her choose some dresses and skirts she likes and we meet up to look for shoes?" JJ proposed and to Emily it seemed like a good plan, considering they didn't even had one only minutes ago.  
"Alright, are you ready to find some pretty dresses Amelia?" At first she seemed a little hesitant to go with Emily but finally the excitement won over and she took her hand to head off towards the girls section.

"Can you tell me what you favourite colour is?" Emily tried to engage her into a conversation and for a moment the little girl seemed lost in thought before she came up with an answer.  
"Purple. And rainbow colour." She scrunched her nose and questioningly looked up at the brunette as if asking if her answer was right.  
"Rainbow colours are always great; maybe we can find a really colourful dress." Emily reassuringly smiled at her and together they went through the aisles until they had come up with a few dresses and skirts.

It had taken Emily a while to figure out which size they needed but after trying on some of the clothes they found what they were looking for and were ready to meet up with JJ.  
"Hey Lia, what do you think about this jeans and cardigan?" JJ smiled as she showed her the items. The jeans had some pink and purple flowers on it while there was a small ladybug stitched onto the cardigan.  
"It's pwetty." She returned JJ's smile as she inspected the clothes and both women were glad that she seemed to like everything so far.

After finding a new pair of sneakers and ballerinas they were heading towards the next store where they would find both toys and basic supplies for the spare bedroom they would turn into Amelia's room.  
As they were walking through the store they figured out what exactly they needed and began looking for the items.  
First of all they found a new bedding and linen and also a bed that was more appropriate for a four year old. They also found a matching closet and shelf and a small carpet and decided on painting the room on the weekend because it would require a trip to the hardware store.

Since Amelia was starting to be exhausted they went to the section with the toys before they would head back home again.  
When the little girl saw all the different kinds of toys her eyes went wide and she had a hard time processing the sight in front of her.  
"Hey sweetie, how about you look for a few things you would like to have? I'm sure we can find something nice." Emily bent down to Amelia's level and it saddened her when she saw fear flashing across her face.  
JJ immediately noticed the concern in Emily's eyes at Amelia's reaction and knew what she was thinking. She too couldn't help but wonder what the little girl associated with treats and it pained her to see her like this.

"It's alright Lia; nobody is going to hurt you. We're just here to find you something nice to play with, alright? I think Teddy would like to have some new friends." By now JJ had bent down next to her as well and she smiled sadly at the sight in front of her.  
At this Amelia seemed to finally relax and opened her arms, silently asking JJ to pick her up.

Being settled on her hip they started looking for some new stuffed animals while Emily headed off to find some animal figures and Lego to play with. Having noticed that Amelia seemed to like drawing she also grabbed some drawing utensils and when they were finished they finally paid for everything and went to load everything into the car.

By now Amelia was passed out in JJ's arms while she was holding onto a plush giraffe she had picked as a new friend for her teddy.  
Carefully putting her into her car seat they drove off, both exhausted but glad that they had been so productive on their shopping spree. They knew they still had a lot of work ahead but for now the only thing that mattered was that Amelia was comfortable and would be able to stay with them until they would hopefully become a real family soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys have no idea how blessed I feel to have so many people who like this story. I love hearing from you and feel so motivated to write this story!  
This chapter is a little heavier but I felt the need for some "serious talk" and really hope you like the outcome!**

* * *

"I know we should probably have lunch first but I can't bring myself to wake her up just yet." JJ quietly spoke while gently carrying Amelia inside the house.  
"I think it's alright if we let her sleep a little first. I can only imagine how exhausting all of this must have been for her." Emily replied as she saw the torn look in her partner's eyes and watched as she began walking down the hall with the little girl.

Once she came back JJ plopped onto the couch next to Emily who already had her legs stretched out in an attempt to relax a little.  
"It's crazy how fast things can change, don't you think so? I mean who would have thought that such a small person would turn our lives upside down in a matter of days." JJ's voice grew thoughtful as she looked back onto the latest events and she wondered what was going on inside of Emily after everything that happened.  
"Yeah, I can't quite believe it either." Her reply came out quietly and JJ could tell there was a lot on her mind in this very moment.

"Hey Em?" JJ asked tentatively and waited until Emily tilted her head towards her. "You are ok with all of this though, right?" It was the one thing that was nagging on her mind ever since she came up with the idea of taking Amelia home with them and she wanted to be certain that this was what Emily wanted as well.

For a moment there was silence between them but before fear could overcome her Emily took one of her hands and intertwined their fingers and thoughtfully spoke up again.  
"You know where I am coming from Jen. You know about my past and my struggles when it comes to the matter of having kids." She paused and watched as JJ's breath got caught in her throat.  
"But seeing you with her, it just seemed so right. I know you've wanted to have kids for so long and I know it's not always going to be easy but I think she completes us in a way I didn't think was possible and she already holds a special place in my heart." When she was finished speaking she saw tears welling up in JJ's eyes and she too needed a moment to compose herself after everything she had just confessed.

"Oh Em." Was all she could say before she leaned in to softly press her lips against Emily's. Soon enough she found herself lightly straddling Emily's hips while their kiss grew in passion without losing its initial meaning and they only pulled away when air became a necessity.  
After a few more gentle kisses JJ remained on Emily's lap and rested her head on her shoulder while holding her close.

Feeling Emily's arms being wrapped around her she let out a content sigh before speaking up again.  
"I still don't know what I did to deserve someone as wonderful as you." A smile tucked on the corners of her lips when she felt Emily press a gentle kiss onto the top of her head.  
"I could ask you the same." Emily retorted and started playing with some loose strands of JJ's hair.  
"And I meant what I said, you're great with her and I can tell she already loves you." Her words made JJ's heart flutter once again and as if on cue Amelia appeared in the living room.

"Hey Lia, did you sleep well?" JJ asked as she got off Emily's lap and beckoned her to join them on the couch.  
"I'm hungry." She shyly spoke up once she was settled down between both of them and tried to wake up properly.  
"Alright, how about I make us something nice and you and Emily stay here and play with your new toys?" Apparently liking the idea of getting to play with them she agreed and together they settled down on the carpet and Emily watched as Amelia got lost into a world of her own.

After their late lunch the three of them resumed to play with Amelia and they smiled when they saw how much fun she seemed to have as they played with the animal figures.  
Her mood changed though when they started playing family with the different animals and she hesitantly spoke up and Emily and JJ had to listen closely to understand her.

"Mommy and daddy?" She asked and looked towards JJ and both women knew they had to talk to the girl about her parents.  
"Come here sweetie." JJ said and moved the little girl onto her lap before thinking about how to approach this subject.  
"You know you are staying with us now, right?" She tentatively asked and watched as Amelia scrunched her nose in thought.  
"Uh huh." She nodded after a moment and asked "Mommy and daddy gone?" This time it was Emily who answered her question and she tried to be as gentle as possible.  
"Yes honey, your parents are gone. They're in heaven now." She tried her best to make Amelia understand what was going on and both Emily and JJ could tell that she tried to process Emily's words.

"They no more hurting me?" Was all she asked after a while and it broke both of their hearts anew especially when she looked at them with a sad look in her eyes.  
"Nobody is ever going to hurt you again, ok? You are safe with us and we already love you very much." JJ now soothed her as a few tears trickled down the girl's cheeks.

Holding her close she helplessly looked over to Emily who shuffled closer and began running her hand up and down JJ's back in a soothing manner.  
It took them a while to settle Amelia down again while JJ tried to recompose herself as well. She still couldn't fathom why anyone would hurt their own child even though she had learned that there wasn't always a clear reason for such cruelty.

Seeing that Amelia still seemed a little upset JJ settled for reading a story to her while cuddling up on the couch together, hoping it would take her mind off things for a while.  
Watching them bonding further Emily smiled at the sight in front of her and decided that it would be her chance to finish her report while JJ and Amelia had some downtime together.  
"Hey, I'm going to work a little, is that ok with you?"  
"Of course Em, take your time." JJ smiled and Emily bent down to peck her lips before she went into their office right next to the living room.

"You love her lots?" Amelia questioningly looked at her after Emily had disappeared and JJ couldn't help but smile at this.  
"Yes, I love her very much." She confirmed and even though Amelia didn't quite understand why it made her feel safe because everything was so different with JJ and Emily and she really liked that and hoped it would stay like this forever.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we are with a new chapter & I'm sorry it took me this long but at first my netbook was acting up and now I'm sick but I try to update more regularly again!  
I really kind of like this chapter and I think it will make you smile at one point or another (:  
Anyway, enjoy reading & reviews are lovely! (oh, and thank you for the crazy amount of favourite/follows, you guys are amazing!)**

* * *

That evening JJ decided to close the day with a bath for Amelia and began filling the tub after their shared dinner.  
It had been a long and eventful day for all of them and she thought it would be a great day to wind down the little girl before bedtime.  
"Hey Lia, are you ready for your bath?" The blonde asked but when she looked down at her she saw a look of panic on her face before she tightly clutched JJ's leg and vehemently shook her head.  
"No, no bath." She screeched hysterically which didn't go unnoticed by Emily who was currently walking towards the bathroom.

"Is everything ok JJ?" She asked as she appeared in the doorway of the bathroom and saw JJ leaning down to cradle the girl into her arms before sitting down on the floor with her.  
"I think she's afraid of taking a bath." JJ shot her a meaningful look and watched Emily settle down next to them carefully to support her.  
"Shh, it's ok honey, nothing is going to happen to you. Emily and I are right here and will make sure that you're ok." She now tried to calm Amelia down enough to take her bath and felt how the girl slowly relaxed in her embrace.

"Hey, I brought your rubber ducks; I thought you might want to play with them in the water." Emily gently spoke up and saw how Amelia looked up from her spot to see if she was telling the truth.  
Upon seeing the ducks she slightly loosened her hold on JJ's shirt and hesitantly smiled at Emily before letting JJ undress her and settle her in the bathtub.

As she was playing with her new toys Emily carefully examined Amelia's bruises and reassuringly squeezed JJ's hand before getting up to get the balm from the living room.  
While Emily was gone JJ did her best to not startle Amelia while gently washing her hair before lifting her out of the tub and wrapping her in a fluffy towel.  
Settling her down on the closed toilet she started drying her hair while explaining to her what Emily was about to do.

"She's not going to hurt you, ok? The balm will just help you to feel better real soon." JJ smiled at Amelia who reluctantly nodded and let Emily apply the balm onto her bruises.  
"See, all done." Emily smiled as well once she was done and helped the girl jump off the toilet lid so JJ could get her into her pyjamas for the night.  
Just as JJ was about to settle down next to Amelia to read her a bedtime story Emily's phone began to ring and she went into the hall to answer it.

"Hey Reid, what's up?" She spoke up after seeing Spencer's ID and talked to him for a few minutes before hanging up and joining JJ again.  
Seeing that Amelia was already fast asleep next to her she quietly told JJ about her phone call with Reid.  
"He said he would like to come over tomorrow after work and I told him it was fine. I hope that's ok with you?" Emily asked even though she knew she would most likely have no problem with it.  
"Yeah sure, why not. I'm sure he and Amelia will get along well." JJ replied and carefully got up from the bed and tucked Amelia in before leaving the room with Emily.  
"Great, maybe he will stay for dinner too, I'm sure we will find something nice to cook." Emily smiled as they walked into the living room to relax for the rest of the night before they had to get up again.

* * *

The next morning went by relatively fast as JJ finished writing her report while Emily kept Amelia occupied. Since Emily's report was already finished they hoped Reid would take them to work the next day to make sure they arrived in time.  
Around lunchtime Emily decided to give Morgan a call to ask him if he was free on the weekend to help them renovating their spare bedroom, knowing he would love to help if he had time.  
Once she had described the situation to him he gladly agreed to come over on Saturday and bring Garcia along as well.

It was around 4pm when the doorbell rang and Amelia, who had just gotten up from her afternoon nap, stiffened ever so slightly next to JJ.  
"Don't worry Lia, it's just Spencer, he's a friend and wanted to meet you properly." JJ knew the girl probably didn't quite remember him from the day they found her but hoped her explanation would help her calm down.  
"He nice?" Lia looked questioningly at JJ while Emily answered the door and let their visitor in.  
"Yes, he is really nice and funny and I think you will like him." The blonde reassured her but Amelia nevertheless shuffled a little closer to her when she saw Emily entering the room with Reid.

Knowing the little girl was probably scared he carefully bent down in front of the couch before softly speaking up.  
"Hey, you must be Amelia. I'm Spencer and I'm happy to finally meet you." He smiled as Amelia slightly looked up from her spot next to JJ to examine the person in front of her.  
"You have funny hair." She quietly spoke up after a moment and couldn't quite suppress a giggle.  
"You should try to ruffle it then it looks even funnier." Emily spoke up from where she was standing behind Reid and smiled at Amelia when she slowly bent forwards to ruffle Spencer's hair effectively eliciting another giggle from her.  
"I would say she likes you." Emily now winked at Spencer and watched as the two of them interacted some more.

"Hey I brought you some of my favourite books from when I was younger because I thought you might like them." Spencer smiled as he searched his messenger bag for the items in question.  
After pulling out a copy of Alice in wonderland and the little Prince and some Dr. Seuss books Amelia insecurely looked towards JJ, wondering if those books were really meant for her.  
"It's alright Lia, they are for you. I'm sure we can read one of them tonight if you want to." JJ warmly smiled and watched as Amelia began looking at the books.

"T'ank you Spencer." She whispered after a moment while intently looking at the book with a little girl on it.  
"You're welcome Amelia. And hey, I really liked Alice in wonderland too." He said when he noticed her studying the book cover intently.  
Sensing that she could trust Spencer who was sitting next to her by now she quietly asked "You read to me?" while holding the book towards him with her small arms outstretched.  
"I would love to." He smirked and was glad she seemed to have accepted him so fast.

"Before you start reading, are you going to stay for dinner?" Emily spoke up before making her way into the kitchen to start cooking but before he could answer JJ interrupted him.  
"It's not like you have much of a choice Spence, she already planned you in." She grinned towards Emily who playfully stuck her tongue out before disappearing behind the corner.  
"Well then we better get started on our book before Emily calls for dinner." Spencer exclaimed and JJ's smile grew as she saw Amelia ever so slightly shuffling closer towards him as he continued reading to her. It was good to see her opening up to other people especially when it came to someone she considered a part of her family and she hoped it would be just the same with the other members of their team, even though she had no doubt she would grow to love them just as much.


	7. Chapter 7

**And I'm finally back with a new update after being sick and other "adulting" stuff. I'm so happy that so many of you enjoy reading this story and I tried to involve your "wishes" in this chapter.  
Someone said it would be great to hear something about Amelia's past and I always try to involve it via her reactions but otherwise it's a little difficult since her parents are dead but don't worry, I already have something planned! I also always try to involve some JJ/Emily alone time & think it worked out pretty well in this chapter.  
Anyway, enough of the rambling, thank you so much for all the reviews/follows/favourites and enjoy reading!**

* * *

As the evening began to fade into the night JJ and Emily found themselves lounging on the couch, both musing about the latest events.  
It was Emily who broke the comfortable silence between them after intertwining their fingers and letting their hands rest on her lap.  
"You know she should probably see a speech therapist, right? Her speech is fairly delayed and even though she seems to open up to us I'm worried this will cause problems when we enroll her in preschool. " She voiced her concerns and carefully watched JJ's reaction to them.  
"Yeah, you're right. I just really hoped things would change once we got her settled down a little but it seems like it will take a little more than just that." JJ replied after a moment of consideration and let out a small sigh, knowing they had a lot of work ahead.

"Hey, look at me Jen, it will be alright. She has a lot to process for only being 4 years old but she has us now and there's nothing wrong with needing professional help." Looking at her Emily made sure JJ understood her and reassuringly squeezed her hand, waiting for her to voice her thoughts.  
"I know. It's just that...every time I see her retreating or being afraid of something I wonder just how much she must have been through and it hurts to think about that." JJ's voice was small and laced with emotions and by now Emily could clearly see the tears glistening in her eyes.

"Don't you ever wish you could just take away all that pain from her?" A few tears managed to escape and as they made their way down her cheeks her voice broke off. It was only now that JJ allowed herself to grief for the childhood Amelia deserved but never had until now and it made her realize that she would do everything possible to make her happy and let her heal from what had happened to her in the past.  
"The past can't be undone, but this wish is what makes you a good parent JJ." Emily quietly comforted her and wrapped one of her arms around her shoulders to draw her closer.  
"Thank you." JJ whispered, her voice hoarse, and rested her head on Emily's shoulder to find some peace in her presence.

"It's alright. There are going to be more days like this but it's going to get easier especially once the whole adoption process is finished." She knew JJ was still tense and worried things wouldn't work out in their favour and she tried her best to reassure her that it was going to be ok.  
"I hope so. She really deserves a loving and caring family." JJ slowly seemed to calm down and let out a small sigh as she shook off the tension that was left in her body.

After a while Emily slightly pulled back and softly spoke up again. "Hey, I think I'm going to take a quick shower, is that ok with you?" She carefully scanned JJ's face to see if she was ok after their rather serious conversation and was glad to find some sort of serenity in her eyes.  
"Sure. I think I will make some tea in the meantime." JJ shot her a soft smile and watched as Emily walked towards their bedroom and their adjacent bathroom.  
It was only then that she realized that it must've started raining and when she got up to make tea for them she heard thunder and saw the room lighten up at the lightning that followed suit.  
Rain had always had a calming effect on her and that's how she found herself standing in front of the large living room window with the rain steadily tapping against it in a soothing manner.

The tea was long forgotten when she felt arms being wrapped around her waist from behind and a chin coming to rest on her shoulder.  
Easily melting into the embrace she soaked in the warmth of Emily's body and inhaled the scent of shampoo and body lotion she had grown to love so much over the years.  
"Hey." Was all Emily whispered into her ear and simply enjoyed the peaceful moment they got to spend together and they were only torn from their thoughts when they heard small sniffles coming from behind them.

Turning them around Emily saw Amelia standing in the dimly lit living room with her blanket in one hand and her teddy in the other and a frightened look on her face.  
"Hey Lia, were you afraid of the thunder and lightning?" JJ softly spoke up with new gathered strength and opened her arms for the little girl.  
"It's scawy." Amelia sniffled as she cuddled up in JJ's arms only to feel a second pair of arms being wrapped around her small body.  
"It's ok to be scared but we're safe inside the house, ok?" JJ now tried to soothe her while Emily carefully wrapped the girl into the blanket she had brought along.

Coming to stand in front of the window again, with Lia safely wrapped in, JJ leaned into Emily's embrace once more and gently rocked the girl until she felt her calming down again.  
"You not angwy?" Amelia's voice was small and JJ could tell she was on the verge of sleep so she pressed a soft kiss onto the top of her head before quietly replying.  
"We're not angry at you Lia. Everyone is scared sometimes and you can always come to us when you don't feel good." She reassured her in a hushed voice and watched her eyes drift close once again.  
Feeling her breathing evening out JJ let out a small sigh and momentarily closed her eyes as well.  
"Do you want me to bring her back to bed?" Emily softly offered as she continued to rub small circles onto Amelia's back.  
"Just a few more minutes." Emily could tell that JJ needed the bonding time so she simply remained where she was and soaked in the serenity of the moment the three of them shared.

When the storm had passed and left nothing behind but the soothing rain Emily carefully cradled Amelia in her arms and went down the hall to bring her back to bed.  
Seeing her curling up under her covers while holding her teddy close Emily couldn't help but stare at her for a while until JJ softly interrupted her moment.  
"She looks so peaceful, right?" She smiled at Amelia's sleeping form and walked over to Emily to take her hand in her own.  
"Yeah, I wish she could always look like this." Emily quietly agreed and turned her attention towards JJ.  
"It will get better." The blonde now repeated Emily's words from early and slightly tugged her along towards their own bedroom.  
"Come on, I think it's time for us to get some sleep too." She knew Emily needed her sleep and wanted to make sure she got enough of it because Amelia would be up bright and early the next day.  
Smiling at her Emily nodded and followed her down the hall, knowing they would both need the energy since there was still a lot to do after all.

* * *

**Reviews are lovely & wishes are welcome (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**I always try my best to update this story regularly even though I'm still feeling a little sick and I'm happy to present you a light and fluffy chapter - I really hope you like it just as much as I do!  
Enjoy reading and don't forget to leave a review :)**

* * *

"Are you ready to go Jen?" Emily looked over to where JJ was grabbing her purse while she and Amelia were already standing by the door, ready to head to the hardware store.  
"Positive. I think we can get going." JJ smiled as she watched Amelia reaching for Emily's hand as they made their way outside.  
They had invited Morgan and Garcia over for lunch so they could get started on the bedroom after a shared meal. Garcia, of course, had been overly excited to meet Amelia and to help her friends with the girl's new room.

Arriving at the hardware store they directly headed towards the section with the paint and started showing Amelia some colour samples they thought were appropriate for her room.  
"What do you think about this, Lia? We could paint your walls in an antique pink and add a purple stripe if you want to." JJ asked, knowing about the girl's love for those colours and being unable to refuse her this piece of happiness.  
"Yes." She nodded in delight and watched as Emily and JJ grabbed the right paint cans and some other equipment they would need as well.

"Hey, have you ever made newspaper hats? I think we could need some when we start painting." Upon JJ's question Amelia hesitantly shook her head and looked up at her uncertainly.  
"It's alright, I can show you how to make them, it's a lot of fun." She reassuringly smiled at her and together they headed towards the entrance to pay for everything and grab takeout on their way home for all of them since they didn't have much time left until their friends would arrive.

Just as Emily was about to put the Chinese takeout on plates she heard the doorbell ring, effectively announcing the arrival of Garcia and Morgan.  
"I'll get it." JJ called out and went to open the door for them, with Amelia clinging to her leg from behind.  
Opening the door to reveal an excited Garcia and Morgan who only shook his head at this she quickly greeted both of them and shuffled them into the living room where Emily was already sitting with their lunch.

Noticing that Amelia felt uncomfortable she lifted her up and into her lap before introducing their friends to her.  
"Lia, those are our friends, just like Spencer. This is Penelope and this is Derek and they will help us paint your room." She patiently explained and watched as the girl carefully examined the new people in front of her.  
"Hello." She meekly whispered after a moment and cuddled closer into JJ at the same time.  
"Hey Amelia, I'm so happy to finally meet you and I really hope you like unicorns because I brought you one." Garcia excitedly chattered while trying to not startle the little girl too much.

"Garcia, breathe, I think you're overwhelming her a little." Morgan warmly smiled at her enthusiasm and put a hand onto her shoulder to slow her down.  
"Right, sorry, I guess I'm just a little too excited, I mean who doesn't love unicorns?" This only earned her rolling eyes and some laughs from her friends as she pulled a white-pinkish, fluffy unicorn from her bag.  
Upon seeing the stuffed animal Amelia's eyes went wide and she leaned towards JJ's ears to whisper something to her.

"Yes, it's for you Amelia, you can take it. I'm sure your teddy and giraffe will love having a new friend." Reassured Amelia carefully took the unicorn from Garcia and whispered a quiet "T'ank you." before intently looking at it for a while.  
"Now who is hungry? I think the food is getting cold if we don't start eating soon." Emily spoke up from beside JJ and at this they all started eating something with JJ and Emily giving Amelia different kinds of food to try.

Once they were finished Emily and Morgan went to Amelia's room to start moving the furniture and covering everything up while JJ and Garcia remained in the living room with Amelia to make their hats.  
With JJ's help they had quickly made a hat for everyone and together with Garcia she started drawing flowers and other things on them.  
"You dwaw pwetty things." She shyly looked at Garcia as she saw the hat she was currently drawing on.  
"I'm glad you say that princess because this one will be yours." Garcia smiled at her before JJ interrupted their conversation with a small laugh.

"Don't let Emily hear that you used her nickname for Amelia." As if on cue Emily re-entered the living room, having overheard part of their conversation.  
"Don't let Emily hear what?" She raised one eyebrow at them and waited for one of them to let her in on what she had missed.  
"Oh nothing, but we were just talking about how you should wear the hat with the pink flowers on it." Garcia was quick in distracting her friend from her question and grinned as she saw the brunette shaking her head vehemently.  
"Ohhh no, this is so not going to happen." She tried to argue her out of doing that to her but it was to no avail.

"Lia, what do you think, should Emily wear the hat with the pretty flowers on it?" The perky blonde now focused on the little girl next to her and was pleased to see a small smile appear on her face.  
"Uh huh." She nodded, effectively eliciting a sigh from Emily.  
"Ok Garcia, you win. This time. But let me say that this wasn't fair play." At this JJ had to laugh as well which earned her a half-serious glare from her girlfriend in return.  
"You're lucky Em, Pen drew a princess on Morgan's hat." Now it was Emily's turn to laugh and she seemed to be more than happy that she wasn't the only one to suffer from Garcia's creativity.

"I think we shouldn't have left you alone while doing all the work." Emily playfully shook her head and watched JJ get up and walk over to her.  
"I know you still love me Em." JJ grinned and leaned in for a quick kiss before heading towards Amelia's room to join Morgan and get started on the paint work.  
"Yes Em, I know you still love me." Garcia grinned and pecked the brunette's cheek before following JJ's and Amelia's lead.

Emily only shook her head once again at her friends antics but had to smile because she was still glad to have all of them in her life.  
Joining the others as well they all got started on painting the walls and with Amelia helping as best as she could and Emily trying to keep JJ and Garcia in check during their paint wars they managed to finish the room just before the sun began to set over them and they were all more than pleased with the results of their hard work.


	9. Chapter 9

**And I'm back with a new chapter for your guys! I still have a few ideas for this story but I need to put them together first and of course I'm always glad to hear your ideas/wishes thoughts *hint hint***  
**It's so amazing how many people seem to enjoy reading this story and I want to thank you all for sticking with me!**  
**Now enjoy this chapter and leave me a review, because reviews make me very happy!**

* * *

The following Sunday they had received a call from Melissa telling them that she had made an appointment at the court for Tuesday after going through their case. They were more than relieved to hear that she was pleased with the outcome of her research so far but she had also told them that the judges would make the final decision.  
It was only on Monday evening, when Amelia was already lying in her bed surrounded by JJ and Emily, that what they had told her fully sunk in.

"I stay here forever?" She quietly asked and looked at them with an insecure look on her face.  
"We really hope you can stay with us honey." Emily's lips curled into a soft smile as she gently brushed a few strands of hair from Amelia's eyes.  
"I gots two mommies then?" They could tell she was still trying to make sense of the new situation but it calmed them down to see that she still seemed to be relaxed while asking these questions.  
"Would that be ok for you?" JJ asked and her breath almost got caught in her throat in anticipation of her reply.

After a moment of hard thinking she finally came to a conclusion and nodded. "Two mommies is better than one." She was proud of her conclusion and a smile tucked at the corners of her lips.  
"Yes, yes it is." Now it was JJ who was smiling as she leaned down to kiss the top of her head.  
"But you nice mommies, wight?" A small frown appeared on her forehead as she looked at them once again.  
"Of course we are. We just want you to be happy." Tousling her hair ever so slightly JJ was glad they had talked about this subject and watched as Amelia nodded once again and let out a yawn.  
"I think someone needs their sleep." She smiled at her and then towards Emily and carefully got up to tuck her in for the night.  
"Good night honey, we love you very much." JJ kissed her forehead before quietly making her way over to where Emily was waiting for her but turned her head around when Amelia mumbled "Night mommy" on the verge of sleep.  
Of course she was knew that Amelia wasn't aware of what she had been saying but it nevertheless caused her to tear up a little when she heard her calling her mommy.

"Did you-" She hoarsely spoke up once the door was closed behind them but couldn't finish her sentence because she was too overwhelmed by Amelia's words.  
"I mean I know she didn't know what she was saying but god it just felt so right." Her voice finally broke off and a few tears slipped down her cheeks.  
Ushering her into her arms Emily held onto her tightly and let JJ calm down from the overwhelming emotions she was experiencing in this very moment.  
"It's alright Jen. Give her some time to settle in and everything else will come naturally." She quietly assured her while continuously rubbing her back in a soothing manner until she felt her calming down in her embrace.

"Are you ok?" She asked once JJ pulled back and gently brushed away the tear streaks on her face.  
"Yeah, I think so. Thank you Em." JJ tried to regain her voice and let Emily lead her towards their bedroom.  
Once they were both changed and settled down in bed JJ shuffled closer to Emily and rested her head on her chest before letting her mind wander to the appointment they had the following day.  
"I hope everything goes well tomorrow." She quietly spoke up after a while and let out a small sigh in an attempt to get rid of some of the tension.

"So do I. But you heard Melissa and I think we can trust her judgement." Emily absentmindedly ran her fingers through JJ's hair and tried to sound as reassuring as possible on JJ's behalf.  
"You're right. I probably worry way too much." Cuddling closer into Emily she let out another sigh and began drawing circles on Emily's stomach.  
"You care for her Jen, that's all." Pressing a kiss into her hair Emily gently repositioned them before turning off the lights for the night.  
Reassured by her words JJ soon fell asleep with Emily's arm wrapped around her and Emily soon followed her lead and let sleep overcome her.

* * *

The next morning they woke up to small body lying between them, sleeping peacefully with a thumb stuck in her mouth.  
"Seems like we had a visitor last night." JJ grinned sleepily and reached over to smooth out Amelia's messy curls.  
"I can't believe she managed to sneak in without any of us noticing." A quiet chuckle escaped Emily's lips at the thought of a 4 year old successfully sneaking up on two agents.  
"Yeah, she's one smart girl." JJ agreed with a laugh. "I hate to have to wake her up, but we really need to get ready." She sighed and focused on Amelia's sleeping form for a moment.  
"Take your time with her; I will get breakfast ready for us." Emily gave her a quick peck on the lips and with that she was gone, leaving behind a smiling JJ.

Waking Amelia up took JJ a while, the little girl only replying with mumbles and rubbing her eyes sleepily.  
"Hey sleepyhead, I know you want to sleep a little longer, but Emily is already preparing breakfast and we need to get dressed first." At this Amelia extended her arms and JJ gently lifted her out of their bed and settled her down on her hip so they could go to her room and pick an outfit for her.  
"What do you think Lia, do you want to wear a pretty dress today?" JJ held up a red cord dress with a few butterflies on it so she could see it properly.

When she nodded she picked up everything else they needed and helped her getting dressed before braiding her hair into two braids.  
"There you go, how about we show Emily your outfit now?" JJ smiled and together they made their way into the kitchen where Emily was already waiting with breakfast for them.  
"Hey pretty girl, have you picked your dress today?" Emily smiled warmly at her and effectively elicited a small giggle from her.  
"Yes. It's vewy pwetty." She shyly replied and let JJ settle her down on one of the chairs.  
"That it is. I'm sure JJ wanted to wear it too." Emily winked at Amelia and JJ playfully punched her arm and laughed.  
"Hey, what was that for?" She feigned hurt but couldn't contain her laughter as well as she leaned in to kiss her again.  
"I'm sure you're going to wear something pretty as well." Emily now smiled and pulled her in for another kiss before letting her go to serve breakfast.

Once they had all finished eating JJ and Emily got dressed as well while Amelia was sitting in the living room and playing with her toys, waiting for them to get ready.  
"Are you sure we have everything?" JJ asked as she walked into the living room, getting more nervous by the minute.  
"As long as we don't forget Amelia." Emily smirked, trying to lighten the mood and distract her from the upcoming appointment at the court.  
JJ on the other hand only shook her head, a small smile playing on her lips as she addressed Amelia who was still playing with her animal figures.

"Hey Lia, are you ready? I packed you some books and your teddy, ok?" When Amelia nodded she bent down to pick her up and head towards the door.  
Right before she could open the door she felt Emily hand coming to rest on her shoulder and gently turn her around to face her.  
"Are you ready?" She softly asked and waited a moment for JJ to take a deep breath and send her a grateful smile.  
"As ready as I'll ever be."


	10. Chapter 10

**I want to apologize that this chapter is rather short but I wanted to focus on the court appointment only. I will definitely try to make the next chapter longer for you!  
Enjoy reading & maybe get some tissues first ;)**

* * *

Arriving at the court they sat down in one of the waiting areas, Amelia climbing onto Emily's lap and waiting for her to read a book to her. Seeing them together like this still made JJ smile and she knew she would never get tired of this view and again hoped the hearing would go well.  
It wasn't long until Melissa approached them and upon noticing her Emily closed the book and stood up to greet the woman, JJ mirroring her actions and doing the same.

"The judge will be with us in a few minutes, I think it would be good if we head for the court room already." Melissa suggested and led them towards one of the smaller court rooms to show them where their seats were.  
Once the judge entered the room Amelia began to cling onto Emily because she didn't understand why the man was looking so serious and she sensed how tense both Emily and JJ were.  
"It's alright Lia; nothing bad is going to happen." Emily tried to reassure her, hoping her words would prove themselves to be true.

Amelia nevertheless stuck her thumb in her mouth and rested her head in the crook of the brunette's neck as the judge began asking his questions.  
After settling the formalities and talking to Melissa he turned his attention towards Amelia.  
"Amelia, would it be ok if I you come to sit next to me so I can ask you a few questions?" He carefully asked and saw how the little girl tried to hide further in Emily's blazer.  
"You can go to him Lia, we will be right here when you need us." JJ gently smiled at her and watched as Emily set her down so she could walk over to the judge.

"Thank you for coming over Amelia. Now, can you tell me where you are living right now?" He started off with a simple question, hoping the girl would open up to him.  
"I live with Jenny and Emmy." She hesitantly whispered, concluding that if JJ and Emily trusted this man so could she.  
"Do you like it there?" At this question Amelia thought about her new room and toys and her eyes lit up ever so slightly.  
"I have a pwetty room and lots of books and pwetty dwesses." She replied, now a little more confidently.  
"That sounds great. And are they nice to you?" He now got to his initial question and watched Amelia look up at him in contemplation.  
"They play with me and tell me stowies and they no hit me." Her eyes filled with tears at her statement as she thought back to her parents.

"Well, I'm very glad you like living with them Amelia." He smiled at her but also noticed that something was changing in the little girl's mood.  
"I want to stay with them. I want Jenny." She burst into tears, afraid the judge would take her away from them, just like she thought Melissa would.  
Desperately wanting to be with JJ she looked at her and saw how she got up and went over to her to pick her up.

As soon as she was in her arms she cuddled closer and clung on her, searching safety in the blonde's embrace.  
"It's ok now Lia, shh, it's ok. I'm here." She soothed her and calmingly ran her fingers up and down her back.  
"Alright, I think I know everything I need to know to announce my decision. That is if you are ready." He nodded towards JJ and Emily and upon seeing them nod in confirmation he spoke up again.

"From what I have heard from both of you, Agent Prentiss and Agent Jareau, and of course from what Ms. Fields told us it's clear that you can provide her with a stable home even if you are away for cases at times. I can also see that Amelia has already formed a bond with you and trusts you which is a positive development after all she's been through. That being said I came to the conclusion that you will maintain custody of Amelia and if nothing interferes you can start the finalization of the adoption in 6 months, meaning she will be legally yours. I have no doubts though that the finalization will be successful." He added with a sincere smile and watched both women let out a relieved breath.

"Thank you, sir." Emily gratefully nodded towards the judge as he got up to get to his next appointment.  
"You're welcome Agent Prentiss. My best wishes for the next months for you." He kindly smiled at them once more before leaving the court room.  
"Have you heard what he said Em?" JJ hoarsely spoke up next to the brunette, still holding Amelia close to her as she stood up.  
"Yes, yes I did." Emily took a moment to process what had just happened and simply ushered both JJ and Amelia into her arms.  
"She will stay with us JJ, everything is going to be ok." She whispered when she noticed that the blonde had started to cry, the tension finally leaving her body.

"Why you sad Jenny?" Amelia quietly spoke up from in between them and wondered what was wrong with her.  
"I'm not sad honey, I'm just happy that you can stay with us." JJ smiled through her tears and Amelia immediately relaxed again upon seeing her smile.  
"I think we should celebrate this. How does pizza sound?" Emily now smiled at the pair, earning an eager nod from the little girl.  
"Yes, pizza." She happily exclaimed and JJ laughed as they made their way back to the car to celebrate their success.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated & wishes are welcome (:**


	11. Chapter 11

**You guys are seriously amazing & I loved reading your reviews and seeing how many people read this story! I promised you a longer chapter and here it is - I really hope you like it because it's close to me and it took me quite a while to write this But now enjoy reading!**

* * *

When JJ and Emily settled down that evening after Amelia went to bed they were both beyond exhausted but also relieved that their day had went so well.  
Enjoying the quiet of the moment an idea struck Emily. "Hey, what do you think about inviting the team over tomorrow? We could have a BBQ; it would give us the chance to talk to Hotch and Amelia to get comfortable around everyone." She proposed and watched JJ think about it for a moment.  
"I think that sounds great. But are you sure Amelia is ready for this?" JJ quietly voiced her concerns, causing Emily to take her hand and intertwine their fingers.  
"It's going to be alright because we're going to be there for her. And she already knows Garcia, Morgan and Reid which makes it a lot easier." Emily reassured her with a soft smile on her lips.  
"You are right. And it would be really nice to see all of them outside of work again." JJ let out a small sigh and gratefully looked over to Emily.

"Jen? What are you going to tell Hotch tomorrow?" Emily hesitantly asked, remembering the blonde's words from when they had talked to Melissa for the first time.  
"You know what I told Melissa and I really plan on sticking to that." Her voice grew quiet but she nevertheless continued to explain. "Amelia needs me Em and I don't want to leave her with a nanny until she's ready for preschool." At this she couldn't help but tear up a little, not wanting to think of how the little girl would feel if they would both leave her this soon.  
"It's alright Jen, I understand your reasoning. I just know how much you're going to miss work and I'm sure we're going to find a great nanny for her." The words calmed the blonde down ever so slightly before another thought hit her.

"How are we going to deal without my income in the next few months?" It had been something she had been thinking about a lot throughout the past days, afraid it become a problem.  
After a moment of contemplation Emily steadily spoke up to diminish JJ's fears. "You know we still have a few savings and in case it isn't enough there are still the funds as a reserve. " A small sigh escaped her lips but she entirely focused on JJ while speaking to show her that she really meant what she said.

"But I know-" JJ started off but was cut short by Emily placing a finger over her lips.  
"Not buts JJ. You and Amelia are worth it and I would do it without a second thought." She quieted her concerns, knowing what JJ was referring to. Ever since they had started building a life together it had been clear that Emily wanted to do it with the money she and JJ earned and not with the money her parents had made and deposited for their daughter. However, when it came to the wellbeing of her family, she wouldn't hesitate to touch the money of one of the many trust funds.

"Thank you Em." JJ whispered with a look of gratitude in her eyes before leaning in to kiss her ever so tenderly.  
"How about I run us a nice bath, mhh? I think we could both use it after the past days." Emily suggested when they pulled apart, knowing about the calming effect it would have on JJ.  
"That sounds amazing." She finally smiled again as they both got up and headed towards the bathroom.

Once the tub was filled and they were both undressed Emily got into the water first and JJ nimbly joined her, letting out a satisfied moan as the water enveloped her tense body and she got settled between Emily's legs.  
Leaning back into the Emily's chest she let her eyes drift close and her muscles relax while she felt arms being wrapped around her waist in a secure hold.  
"This feels heavenly." She hummed in approval and Emily was glad to see her features soften after everything they've been through. She knew how important it was to take care of themselves and their relationship in order to stay balanced and she would make sure they would always find some alone time even with a child around.

"It sure does." Emily agreed and began drawing random patterns on JJ's stomach, slowly descending further until she heard a small moan escaping JJ's lips.  
"Em..." Her name faded into the night as she went on exploring every curve of JJ's body only to feel her pressing her body more tightly against hers.  
Enjoying the intimacy they spent the rest of the night making love, quietly and tenderly, until the water went cold and they both slipped into a state of peaceful tiredness.

* * *

The next morning was filled with preparations for the BBQ with the team later that day and after cleaning the house the three of them got ready for the trip to the supermarket.  
"Morgan said he would bring steaks and other things for the barbecue which leaves us to get some salads and baguette and drinks." Emily said once they arrived at the store and looked around to see what they would have to buy.

"Alright, I was thinking about making a pasta salad anyway. Maybe we could buy some ice cream for dessert?" JJ suggested and saw Amelia's eyes light up at the mention of ice cream.  
"Sounds like a plan. Do you have a favourite ice cream Lia?" The brunette now turned her attention towards Amelia as well while she scrunched her nose in contemplation.  
"Cookies ice cweam?" She questioningly looked up at Emily from where she was sitting in the cart and upon seeing her nod a smile appeared on the girls face.  
"Ok, cookies ice cream it is for the young lady. Even though I think we should buy another flavour for the boys." Emily now winked at JJ who let out a laugh at her comment.  
The quickly found everything they needed and after adding some snacks to the cart they were good to go and continue their preparations at home.

JJ had just finished making the salad when Amelia trotted into the kitchen and tugged on her jeans.  
"You play with me Jenny?" Her voice was small and JJ couldn't help but smile at her request.  
"Of course honey. Let me just put this into the fridge and then we can play together." She thought it was a good opportunity to talk to her about the approaching meeting with the team.

"Hey Lia, is it ok for you that our friends come over for dinner?" JJ tentatively asked while they played with her Legos and she could see that it took her a moment to process the question.  
"They nice?" Amelia didn't exactly knew who JJ was talking about but hoped it would mean she would get to see Spencer so he could read to her again because she had liked the way he read the last time he had visited them.

"You already know Spencer, Penelope and Derek honey. Hotch is our boss and he is very nice too. Sometimes he looks a little serious but he has a son and really likes children." She shot her a reassuring smile and noticed how her eyes lit up at the mention of Spencer's name.  
"Spencer coming? He wead to me?" Amelia's eyes sparkled in delight and JJ couldn't help but laugh at her reaction.  
"You will have to ask him but I'm sure he would love to spend some time with you." Her answer seemed to satisfy Amelia and they both went back to playing, waiting until the team would arrive for their barbecue.

* * *

**As usual, reviews are lovely (:**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, first of all thank you for your reviews, they really motivated me to write a new chapter! I have to say that this is without a doubt my very favourite chapter so far and I think you will just love it!  
For a moment I pondered about ending this story here but Amelia's story isn't fully told yet and since you've all been so kind in the past two months there's more to come as long as you want to read more!**  
**And now enjoy reading and have some cookies! **

* * *

They were still immersed in their play when they heard the first knock on the door, Emily walking into the hall to get it, knowing JJ was busy entertaining Amelia.  
Opening the door she was surprised that it was not Garcia standing in front of it, as usual, but Spencer.  
"Hey Spencer, come in. You just took over Garcia's position of the early bird." She smirked at her friend and ushered him inside the house.

"Am I here too early? I hope I'm not bothering you guys." Spencer almost nervously spoke up, fiddling with the strap of his bag, but was interrupted by JJ's voice coming from the adjacent living room.  
"Just come in Spence, you know you're always welcome here." She softly laughed, still finding it cute how insecure he would become in certain situations.

Letting out an inaudible sigh of relief he walked over to where JJ and Amelia where settled on the floor and upon seeing who was joining them Amelia immediately got up and hesitantly walked over to him.  
Looking up at him with wide eyes she seemed to think about something for a moment before she wrapped her small arms around Spencer's legs. "Hello Spencer." She mumbled and he was almost taken aback by this gesture while Emily and JJ simply watched in awe at Amelia's display of affection.  
"Hey Lia, it's nice to see you again." He smiled down at her and gently ruffled her hair before she loosened her hold on his legs again.  
"She was really excited to see you Spence. I guess you left a good first impression." JJ smiled and watched as Amelia ran off before returning to them with a book in her hand and a pleading look in her eyes.

"You wead to me Spencer?" Again she looked up at him and they all knew he wouldn't be able to deny her request.  
"I think we still have some time until the others arrive, so why not?" He uncertainly looked towards JJ who nodded in return.  
"Go ahead Spence. This will give me the chance to help Emily with the last preparations." JJ got up and gave Amelia a kiss on the forehead before disappearing in the kitchen but not before reassuring the little girl.  
"Don't worry Lia, Emily and I are right here if you need something." With that she was gone, leaving Amelia and Spencer in the living room to continue reading the book they had started the last time.

It didn't take long until the rest of the team arrived as well, Hotch and Jack arriving last since he had to pick him up from preschool first.  
Amelia, who wasn't quite comfortable around so many people, found refuge in JJ's arms and watched as everyone was greeted and led inside and into the backyard.  
Once they were all settled down and Morgan had taken over the barbecue duty JJ and Emily went back inside the house to get drinks for everyone while they let Amelia play on a blanket they had spread out on the grass for her.

Noticing that she was all by herself Hotch decided to go over to her with Jack, knowing his son would be more than happy to have someone to play with while the adults were talking.  
Seeing the older man approach her Amelia's eyes went wide, wondering what he would want from her.  
"Hey Amelia, this is my son Jack. He is 5 years old and I wondered if you two would like to play together?" He bent down to her level but before he could say anything else Amelia's lips began to tremble and she let out an ear-piercing cry. "I want mummy." She uncontrollably sobbed and blindly ran off towards the house where Emily was catching her before she could trip over the stairs.  
Holding her close to her chest she took her into the house where JJ was waiting for them with a concerned look on her face.

Not knowing what had happened Emily continuously rubbed her back and let her cry against her chest until she was exhausted.  
"Oh sweetie, it's alright. We're here for you." JJ sadly looked at Amelia's shaking form and gently ran her fingers through her hair in a comforting manner.  
Seeing the sad look in her eyes Emily carefully leaned over and placed a small kiss onto JJ's forehead before speaking up. "Hey Lia, is it ok if we go outside together? You don't have to get down if you don't want to." She knew Amelia would need them now and decided it would be best if she was close to them for the time being.

When she felt her nodding against her chest they made their way into the backyard again where the team was patiently waiting for them.  
"Oh good, you're back. Is everything ok?" Garcia almost frantically asked and watched Amelia cuddled closer into Emily's embrace.  
"Yeah, she's just a bit shaken up but hasn't told us anything so far." Emily reassured their friend and Hotch went to explain what had happened while they were gone.  
"I just thought she might want some company." He concluded his speech and even though he knew it wasn't his fault still felt a little guilty for upsetting the girl.  
"I think she just isn't used to play with kids at her age yet." JJ contemplated and shot a small but reassuring smile towards him as they all sat down again.

Right then Morgan announced that the steaks were ready and after some persuasion Amelia turned around on Emily's lap to eat a little bit as well.  
They soon fell into light-hearted conversations and JJ eventually excused herself to get ice cream for everyone much to Amelia's and Jack's delight.  
"Alright, we have cookie ice cream for the kids and strawberry and vanilla for everyone else." JJ went to explain, earning a pout from Garcia.

"Hey, since when is the cookie ice cream for kids only?" She asked in mock exasperation at which the team only laughed because it was so typical her.  
"I think you have to settle this dispute with Amelia; she was the one who chose it." JJ grinned and saw Garcia turning towards Amelia and speaking up in the sweetest voice.  
"Hey Lia, can I have some of your yummy ice cream too?" She almost pleaded and after a moment of contemplation Amelia nodded and let out a slight giggle.

After Amelia had finished her ice Emily noticed how tired the girl was and decided to get her ready for bed, giving JJ the chance to talk to Hotch without interruptions.  
"Hey Jen, I'm bringing Amelia to bed. You can stay here with the others." Emily quietly spoke up from behind JJ and momentarily encircled her waist and pressed a soft kiss onto her lips.  
"Thank you." JJ spoke up just as quietly, getting the hint before wishing Amelia a good night and watching as the two of them disappeared into the house.

"The three of you make a great family." Hotch mentioned with a small smile on his face and JJ couldn't help but return the smile as she thought of them together.  
"Yeah, I'm glad things are working out so well considering what she's been through. And Emily is just great with her." It still made her heart swell with love to see the two of them interact and get along so well , knowing the doubts Emily still had at times.

"So are you JJ." Hotch added before asking "I take it you want some more time with her?" It wasn't an accusation and his face held nothing but understanding when he looked at her and JJ was grateful for that.  
"Yes. I want to be there for her until she's ready to go to preschool and stay with a nanny. I understand the problems this could cause for the team but I really have to do this." Her voice grew quiet and she hoped Hotch would find a solution for the time of her absence.

"You don't have to explain yourself JJ. I already guessed that you would want to stay home for a while and I looked for someone who could transfer to our team for the time being. Garcia also offered taking over some of your tasks until you come back so you don't need to worry about it." He explained and hearing his words eased JJ's mind considerably.

"Thank you Hotch, you have no idea how much this means to me." JJ let out a small sigh of relief, grateful to be part of a team who had also become a family to her over the past years.  
"I just don't want you to make the same mistake I made with Jack. Family should always come first and I want to support you with that. Both of you." He nodded towards Emily who was returning from the house and wrapping her arms around JJ's shoulders from behind.

"Hey." JJ quietly spoke up and softly smiled up at her while taking her hands in hers.  
"Is everything ok?" Emily asked and upon seeing her nod she leaned in to kiss her soundly. They were interrupted though when Garcia stopped her conversation with Morgan to address them.  
"Aww, aren't you two adorable? I swear you couldn't be any cuter if you wanted to." She beamed at her friends, effectively eliciting a chuckle from Morgan. Seeing a slight blush creep up on JJ's cheeks paired with a look of pure happiness and love Emily had to smile in awe over how beautiful she looked in the low light of the impending night.  
"I love you Jen." She whispered under her breath and seeing her glistening eyes JJ was equally awestruck as she leaned in for another kiss, whispering a feather light "I love you too." against her lips as she did so because in the end that was what mattered – their love for each other.

* * *

**I love hearing your thoughts guys ;)**


End file.
